Sweet child of mine
by Funeral Lilies
Summary: Slash. LuciusDraco fluff. Draco's been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, and Lucius decides to pay his darling boy a visit to see how he's doing... Possible sequel to Favourite Flavour. Malfoycest.


**SWEET CHILD OF MINE**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Lucius/Draco**

**Set: During Draco's first year at Hogwarts.**

**Summary: Draco has been at Hogwarts for a few weeks, and Lucius decides to pay his darling boy a visit to see how he's doing. **

**A/N: This is my seventh LMDM fic, I just love this pairing... I was inspired by the second movie. I think this is pre-slash rather than just slash, Draco's way too young for it to be anything more than it is here. It's just a bit of cute, fluffy father&son stuff. It can be read as a sequel to one of my other fics, **_**Favourite Flavour**_**. As for the title... I'm not really a fan of the song or anything, but it fits the story and I couldn't come up with anything else really... **

He looked radiant – even Narcissa had admitted it. The dark cloak billowed after him, just as it should, and he had carefully chosen to wear only black items today, along with a few details in green and silver. Whenever he had to see Dumbledore, or as head of the School Council needed to see for himself what went on at Hogwarts, he used to wear something that made it absolutely clear which house he forever belonged to, and supported. He could still remember the pride and joy that had filled him as he had heard the Sorting Hat call out the name of the only Hogwarts house that was ever worth taking into consideration. Now, his son was a true slytherin as well, and Lucius couldn't wait to see Draco wearing the same colours he himself once had wore. The boy had cried so hard the day before he had gone to Hogwarts, curled up in Lucius' lap like a baby, while Narcissa had watched with great disapproval. Then, when they saw him off at the train, he remained calm, talking more to Crabbe and Goyle than to his parents. Lucius had been a bit hurt by this, even though he knew what Draco was doing and understood it didn't mean his son would forget about him.

He Apparated as close to the school grounds as possible – all those security precautions annoyed him, although he of course knew they filled a purpose. And now, when he had sent his little boy to live at Hogwarts, he couldn't help actually appreciating the security spells. He would never forgive himself if Draco was harmed in any way – who knew what might happen? He was such a fragile and delicate boy... Lucius smiled to himself, as he pictured Draco's pretty little face and his slender body, still the body of a child. Soon enough, that child would be replaced by a beautiful youth...

As Lucius entered the castle, he noticed with a smirk how all students in the Entrance Hall stared at him unabashedly, the younger ones with fear written on their faces. It amused him, as well as sickened him. He wondered what their parents had told them about him, and desperately hoped none of these stories had reached Draco's ears. Of course, he would have to explain everything to the boy soon – to make sure he remained on his father's side. He kept postponing it though, unwilling to do anything that could make Draco love him less.

He knew the way to the Slytherin Common Room by heart, having walked it numerous times during his time at Hogwarts. This was where he had told Draco they would meet, in a letter a few days earlier. Draco's reply had been fast and filled with exclamation marks and cute little drawings of Quidditch players and memorable Potions lessons. There had been a few spelling mistakes too – Lucius felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of it, and knew he would have to tell Draco to mind his spelling in the future. Nobody would take a wizard seriously if he couldn't write letters properly, and Lucius would do everything to make sure Draco grew up to be a respected man, just like him.

"Father!" Draco rushed into his open arms, eyes sparkling, and Lucius was relieved the corridor was completely deserted. He wanted to show Draco just how much he loved him, like he could do as much as he wanted at the Manor, but this was Hogwarts and the respect people had for him would vanish if they realised he got all weak in the knees just by watching Draco. And more importantly, he needed to protect Draco from vicious rumours. He knew exquisitely well how easily rumours could spread, having started quite a few himself in his youth, and a boy like Draco, very rich and very naive, would make an easy target.

"Darling," he whispered, holding the boy close, caressing his hair. Then he let go, afraid someone might have seen them. But no one was to be seen, there weren't even any portraits in the vicinity.

"I'm so glad you could come," Draco said with a shy smile, "I thought you were very busy."

"Too busy to visit my little boy? I've missed you so much, Draco." Draco took his hand, stroked his fingers gently.

"I like Hogwarts, but I still wish I was at home with you." Lucius looked at the boy, small even for being an eleven-year-old, and felt his heart swell with affection for him.

"Come," he said. "We're going to see Professor Snape – to find out how you're doing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Mr Malfoy – Draco takes serious interest in Potions, I am sure."

Severus Snape sat behind his desk, his black eyes meeting Lucius' grey ones as he spoke. The office was dark and hostile-looking, with a gothic touch Lucius found very appealing. Snape had always had a sense for the sinister and macabre – he was very much the same skinny, long-haired boy he had been his first day at Hogwarts, and Lucius knew Snape too was aware of this. They had never been what one would call friends, but they shared the same beliefs and had both been Death Eaters. Lucius was glad there was someone at Hogwarts he could really trust – someone, who could protect Draco if he ever needed protection.

"Excellent," Lucius said, casting a quick glance at Draco, who was standing next to his armchair looking slightly nervous. "How about other subjects? Transfiguration?"

"Professor McGonagall tells me your son's doing very well in Transfiguration... he's a fast learner... Actually, all the teachers seem thoroughly pleased." Lucius smirked.

"Well, they should be, shouldn't they? Now, how is he doing outside the classroom? I'm sure you understand, Snape... Draco's not in... bad company?" He could feel Draco's hand, softly stroking his long hair, behind his back so that Snape couldn't see it. Oh, _Draco_...

"Absolutely not. They are all of the... _right _kind, Mr Malfoy."

"Good, good... That's what I thought... Now, Snape" – he lowered his voice – "would you tell me if Dumbledore's... _up to _anything at the moment? I'm under the impression that..."

A series of knocks on the door interrupted him, and Snape asked the visitor to come in. Mr Filch, the old caretaker, stepped inside, looking upset. He glanced nervously at Lucius, before turning to Snape.

"Professor, it's Peeves again, Sir... He's made all the goblin statues on the second floor come to life... they're smashing all the windows and chasing the students... it's complete mayhem, Professor..." The man was panting, having apparently rushed through the castle to fetch the Potions Master. Snape didn't say anything, but got to his feet immediately. Lucius could tell he was irritated.

"Why, surely the man must know a few handy spells to settle matters like that?" he said with a vicious smile, knowing exactly why the old caretaker had to ask the teachers for help whenever magic was required. Filch disappeared instantly, and Snape followed, closing the door softly behind him.

As soon as they were finally alone again, Draco stopped stroking Lucius' hair. It was, as if he was afraid his father would be angry with him for some reason – Lucius could not understand it.

"Why did you stop, Draco?" Draco looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know, Father," he said. "I'm sorry, Father." Lucius looked at him, surprise in his eyes, before he got up and put his arms around him. Softly, he kissed his son's hair.

"What's the matter? Did anyone... say anything to you?" Draco nodded, his eyes swimming with tears. Lucius sat down again, and Draco curled up in his arms, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"This girl in... in Ravenclaw... she said..." Draco sobbed a little, before continuing: "she said you are evil, Father." Lucius felt his entire body turn to ice at those words. He caressed Draco's hair slowly, hoping Snape would take his time.

"Did she say why?" he asked in the soft voice he always used when he was alone with Draco.

"Yes," Draco sobbed, "she said you have k-killed people! Even little children... like me!" Lucius' heart skipped a heartbeat, as he pulled his son closer and whispered into his ear:

"I have done things I regret, Draco... everybody has... but that girl doesn't know me, does she? You know me, my darling... You know I'm your Father and that I love you more than anything... and... whatever you hear people say about me, I'm not an evil man... Tell me, have you ever seen me do anything that was evil?" His voice hardened a little, he could not help it – but Draco looked up at him and smiled.

"No, Father," he said. "I love you too." Lucius felt the blood rush through every single vein in his body, as Draco planted a small, sweet kiss on his lips. He looked at his boy, wanting the world to stay like this forever.

"Draco," he said, "I..." At that moment, he could hear somebody was at the door, and quickly let go of Draco, who got to his feet and looked from the door to his father. Lucius smiled at him reassuringly.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry," Snape said as he hurried to his desk and sat down. "Where were we?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I must be going." Lucius got up, ignoring Snape's confounded expression. "I'm pleased that you make such – ah – _efforts_ to take care of Draco while he's away from home. We are most grateful, my wife and I. Now, if you'll excuse, I think I will call on Dumbledore... some rather important matters... Well, thank you for your time, Professor." He turned to Draco, saw the love and the innocence in his son's grey eyes. Hoped that Draco could trace the affection he himself felt in his voice as he spoke, though he tried very hard to talk to Draco just as he had to Snape.

"Well, Draco, it pleases me that you've done so well. I trust you will keep it up?" Draco nodded, his eyes wider than ever.

"Good boy. Good-bye then." He nodded courtly in Snape's direction, before heading for the door. He felt as though his insides were burning, his entire being yearning for Draco...

"Father," Draco said, his voice small and trembling. Lucius turned around, saw Draco standing there, a sweet young child with tears glistening in his eyelashes.

"It won't be long, Draco," he whispered. Then, he opened the door and left, cloak billowing after him just as intended. Dumbledore would have to wait. Lucius went towards the entrance of the castle, imagining himself throwing curses at all the giggly girls, stuck-up Prefects and Muggle-borns he saw. A feeling of despair woke inside him, as he realised he was going home once more to a house inhabited only by himself, Narcissa and a couple of useless house-elves. No, he could definitely not see Dumbledore in his current state... He held his head high, averting his eyes from all those students watching him. How would he be able to live at the Manor, without Draco, for seven long years?

Lucius Malfoy knew many spells, not to mention curses. But he did not know any kind of magic that could heal his aching heart as he thought, once more, about living without Draco.

THE END


End file.
